Quand le Paradis pactise avec l'enfer
by Jack Pan
Summary: Castiel à fait un "pacte" avec Crowley pour ouvrir le purgatoire, mais comment c'est passé la "signature" de se contrat ? Et qu'elle en a été les conséquence dans l'esprit de l'ange en question. Crowstiel Donc Yaoi évidement mais très léger désolé pour les adeptes, c'est la première fic que j'écris dans se genre (étonnant de ma part d'ailleurs)
1. Comment en est-on arrivait là ?

_**Quand L'enfer pactise avec le Paradis**_

Castiel ce tenait là, debout face au démon qui semblait prendre son pied à torturé un vampire attaché sur se qui semblait être une ancienne table d'opération. L'ange l'observait sans dire un seul mot, ni même prêter une quelconque attention aux cris de la pauvre créature, il été plongé dans ses pensées où une question y tourné en boucle.

"Comment en suis-je arriver là ?"

Tout avait commencer ce jours, alors que l'ange garder un œil sur son protégé qui été occupé à ramasser les feuilles d'automne dans le jardin de la famille qu'il former à présent avec Lisa et Ben. Le brun avait été heureux de le voir enfin vivre une vie normal, loin de tout problème d'ordre surnaturel, du moins au débuts. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, il ressentait un vide en lui et du se rendre à l'évidence que le chasseur lui manquer. C'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait accepter la proposition de Crowley aussi rapidement.

Le Roi de l'Enfer l'avait alors emmener dans son royaume pour lui expliquer ses plan vis à vis du Purgatoire et de toutes les âmes qu'ils pourraient avoir et comment cela pourrait être favorable à chacun.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord pour ce deal mon chère Castiel ?

L'ange été réticents à l'idée de passé un pacte avec un démon, particulièrement avec ce dernier. Mais avait il vraiment le choix en fin de compte ? Il finit par se résigné et il soupira en lui tendent la main d'un mouvement déterminé. Mais le démon ne l'entendait pas de cette manières et sourit avec un air faussement déçu.

-Voyons je sais que là haut vous n'avez pas les même coutumes mais tu doit bien être au courant de comment ça se passe chez nous.

-Et bien...Ne pouvons nous pas nous en tenir à cela plutôt.

Dit il d'un air gêner, il n'aimer pas trop l'idée de passer se pacte alors si en plus il fallait le sceller de cette manières.

-J'ai bien peur que non mon petit ange. Mais pas de quoi avoir peur je suis un homme d'affaire respectable.

Crowley avait prit une mine faussement désolé, se gardant bien de faire allusion au contrat écrit qu'il pouvait très bien faire, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie, c'était beaucoup trop long et ennuyeux, alors que de cette manière il pouvait en profiter pour jouer un peu avec un ange, et ce n'était pas un occasion que l'on refuser, de plus les réactions qu'avait Castiel lui donner envie de le taquiner. Il s'approcha donc d'un pas de félin et effaça la distance entre eux. L'ange leva les yeux sur lui surprit, étant trop occupé avec son dilemme intérieur pour avoir remarque son rapprochement . Et il ne pût se retenir de rougir en comprenant la situation dans laquelle il été et le regard qu'avait le démon ne l'aider pas à y faire entrave. -Bien...puisque c'est nécessaire... - Ne t'en fais pas je vais prendre soins de bien m'occuper de toi...

Castiel ne comprit pas de suite que voulait il dire par là jusqu'à se qu'il sente une main passé près de son visage pour venir se poser sur sa nuque. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Crowley et ce denier pût y voir la panique qui habiter à cette instant l'être céleste, ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage. Et sans perdre un instant de plus il scella ses lèvres aux siennes d'en se qui n'été qu'au début un simple baiser en bon et du forme. A cette instant l'ange eu par réflex un mouvement de recule, se dont le brun profita pour le faire reculer un peu plus en posant sa main sur l'une de ses hanches et ainsi le bloquer contre l'un des murs du grand couloirs dans lequel ils se trouvaient, collant ainsi leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Le corps de l'ange se mit à légèrement trembler et ses yeux devenirent d'un bleu étincellent, sa grâce réagisée mais pas vraiment de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité, et quand l'écossais entrouvrit les yeux pour voir se qui se passé il ferma les yeux rapidement pour ne pas qu'il remarque. Sa grâce ne semblait pas vouloir rejeter le démon et Castiel n'osait faire un mouvement, restant tout à fait docile aux actions de ce dernier. Et ce dernier comptait bien en profiter, ne se gênant pas pour approfondir le baisers, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche pour avoir accès à celle de l'ange et pouvoir y faufiler sa langue pour jouer enfin avec la sienne. Sa main descendit de sa nuque vers son visage, caressant au passage sa joue. Un frisson parcouru le corps de l'ange en trench-coat, sans s'en rendre compte il s'agrippa à la veste noir de démon. De plus il ne su pas lui même pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il se mit machinalement à réponde au baisers, surprenant par là le démon qui joua encore quelques instant avec lui puis romput le baisers. Crowley fit un pas en arrière avec toujours afficher sur son visage un sourire bien plus que satisfait. Castiel quand à lui avait la respiration toujours aussi rapide, il leva enfin son regard sur le diable, ses yeux étent redevenue normal, et fronça des sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu...

-Hum ? Un problème, mon petit ange ?

-...Non...non rien. *L'ange préféra garder le silence ne sachant pas si il avait remarquer quoi que se soit.*

-Bien dans ce cas...Contrat signé ! Ravis de faire affaire avec toi. Castiel.

Sa voix été presque mielleuse en disant son nom, il lui tendit ensuite la main mais l'ange ne bougea pas, regardant toujours ailleurs, évitant de le regardait dans les yeux. Mais Crowley ne s'en offusqua pas et baissa le bras en soupirant.

-Et bien espérons que tu devienne plus coopératif à l'avenir...comme il y'a quelques seconde.

*L'ange lui envoya un regard noir mais cela fit ricaner le démon. Il tourna les talons et continua de faires quelques pas dans le couloir de l'Enfer avant de se retourné vers lui en levant la main.*

-Maintenant au boulot .

*Il claqua des doigts et ils sortirent de l'enfers.*

Oui, c'était depuis se jours que tout avait changer ou plutôt que tout avait dérappé...

(A suivre, peut être ^^)


	2. Comment cela va t'il se finir ?

Quand le Paradis pactise avec l'Enfer (suite)

Alors que Castiel été toujours dans la contemplation de ses souvenirs, le démon lui, avait cesser de torturer le vampire depuis quelques minutes déjà, s'étant soudain mit à observer l'ange, se demandant bien à quoi ce dernier pouvait penser. Et comme une réponse silencieuse, les joues de l'ange avaient rougit. Quelques suggestions vinrent à l'esprit de Crowley et la plus plaisante lui paraissait aussi la plus probable. Le voyant alors complètement ailleurs, il posa ses instruments de torture sur une petite table à côté de lui ainsi que son tablier blanc recouvert du sang de la pauvre créature puis il en profita pour s'avancer à pas de loup vers l'être céleste.

Une fois devant lui, il resta là, à le fixer sans dire un mot avec juste un petit sourire mesquin sur le visage, attendant qu'il remarques ça présence. Chose qui mit du temps à arriver et le démon n'ayant aucune patience, fini par tenter de le faire sortir de ses rêveries.

-Hey Cassy, fait attention, tu est train de baver.

Et aussi étrange que ça puisse l'être cela suffit à attiré son attention. Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que ses derniers ne se pose sur la personne face à lui. Puis il porta une mains à ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Mais je ne bave pas. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et dit de son habituel ton railleur.

-Parce qu'à en voir l'expression que tu avais sur ton visage d'emplumé, tu avais l'air de penser à des ,choses disons… ''sympathique ''. Si tu vois se que je veux dire.

-Non je ne vois pas.

Ajouta l'ange en trench-coat, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, accentuant ainsi l'incompréhension qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Se qui eu pour effet de faire soupirait Crowley.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné .

Castiel se mit à soupirait à son tour et baissa son bras d'un mouvement agacée. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toute ses réflexions qu'il se prenait de la part du démon , cela lui rappeler celle de Dean face à son ignorance en l'humanité.

-Ça suffit, je n'est pas passé de contrat avec toi pour entendre constamment tes réflexions stupide à mon égard. Contente toi de trouver comment ouvrir le Purgatoire et restons en là !

Le ton légèrement autoritaire qu'il avait prit surprit le Roi de l'Enfer qui qui haussa des sourcils avant de sourire en coin. Il leva les mains en signe de calme.

\- Hey ! tout doux mon mignon ~ Ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre en passant un tel marché ? Surtout avec moi ! Et puis…

Crowley attrapa doucement la cravate de son partenaire en affaires, l'entremêlent délicatement entre ses doigts, regarda cette dernière avant de lever son regard plein de sous entendu vers ceux de l'être céleste.

-…tu ne semble pas réellement vouloir…en rester là ~

Le corps de Castiel se crispa, les évènements passé ressurgir une nouvelle fois dans sa mémoire et le fit rougir de plus belle. Il détourna son visage de celui du démon et tenta de se dégager. Mais Crowley l'en empêcha, attrapent son visage entre sa main pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Pourquoi me fuis tu ? Tu a quelques chose à cacher mon chaton ?

\- Je m'appelle Castiel ! Et je t'interdis de poser tes mains de démon sur moi.

Dit t'il en essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du démon, qui l'attrapa par le col de son trench coat et le plaqua contre le mur, le fessant s'assoir sur la petit table, le mettant ainsi à sa hauteur. Ce dernier avait le visage fendu d'un sourire des plus sadique, sa main gauche maintenant toujours Castiel contre le mur et la droite tenant sa cravate bleu fermement.

-Tu n'est pas en mesure de m'ordonner quoique ce soit l'ange. Je suis le Roi ! Et tu devrais me craindre comme beaucoup d'autres !

L'ange grimaça en rencontrant la surface froide du mur, mais se n'est pas cette sensation qui le tracasser le plus, c'était plutôt la réaction de sa grâce s'agitant en lui qui lui poser problème car cette dernière comme la première fois, semblait réagir positivement au actes du démon. Il n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'il ne savais pas pourquoi c'était ainsi. Il été un ange, un soldat du seigneur, qui était l'Allier fidèle de chasseurs qui plus est. Fidèle…cette pensé attrista Castiel, il savait qu'il les trahissait un peu en s'associant à Crowley, même si il avait besoin de son aide pour sauver le Paradis de Raphaël. Et ce qui concerne le Paradis passe avant tout. Même avant… son protégé ?

Une langue passant dans son cou le tira soudainement de ses interrogations, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde l'idée d'un mouvement de recule ne lui vain pas à l'esprit. Et même s'il l'avait voulu ça n'aurait pas été possible, vue la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'être céleste mît quelques secondes avant de se rendre vraiment compte de se que venait de faire le démon, et il frissonna instinctivement. Il leva un regard perdu vers son interlocuteur mais à peine avait t'il croiser les pupilles mesquine de se dernier qu'il les rabaissa immédiatement, sentant de nouveau sa grâce, qui semblait avoir apprécié le geste. Au cas où ses pupilles reflèteraient celle-ci, voulant à tous prix éviter que le démon ne le remarque. Les conséquences serait…et bien il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle seraient mais il n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Malheureusement pour lui Crowley avait remarqué qu'il se passé quelques chose chez l'ange, ne fessait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Il tira la cravate bleu de l'ange vers le haut pour lui faire remonter son visage vers le sien mais sentant le mouvement Castiel ferma rapidement les yeux. Ce qui fit légèrement grognait le Roi, qui été loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Le cou de l'ange étant plus accessible il réitéra son geste mais plus langoureusement, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau fine qu'il lui été offert, allant jusqu'à la déguster avec une avidité démoniaque. Et il obtint la réaction voulu. Castiel tenter tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais sa grâce s'agitant il ne contrôlait pas trop ses autres geste, se concentrant sur une seule chose cruciale à sa « survit » dans cette situation, « Garder les yeux fermés ». C'est pourquoi il attrapa la veste noir du démon d'une main tremblante, s'y agrippant comme si il aller tombé. Le démon marqua une pose pour sourire avec satisfaction puis continua son œuvre. Se mettant maintenant à mordiller la chair et à la suçoter du bout des lèvres, allant jusqu'à lui laisser de petites marques violacés. Puis d'un coup il lui donna un vif coup de dents, mordant donc avec un peu plus de force. La réaction fut instantanée, Castiel serra les poings, s'accrochant de plus en plus à lui, collants presque son corps au sien et surtout, il échappa d'entre ses lèvres un son presque inaudible mais qui plus malgré tout plus au démon. Sa bouche lâcha prise et laissa une belle marque qu'il lécha avant de relever son visage pour voir enfin celui de son partenaire.

-Rho mais que faut t'il faire pour que tu ouvre les yeux bon sang !?

-Me laisser…mon espace personnel… ?

Essaya Castiel dont la voix marqua son manque de calme évident. Ces sensations étaient nouvelle pour lui et géré des choses propre aux humains lui été totalement inconnu, il avait du mal à comprendre et par la même raison il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grâce se mettait sur la même longueur d'onde que ses réactions humaine dû à son véhicule.

-Ça ses pas au programme mon petit angelot .

Et à ses mots il vain déposé ses lèvres sur celle de l'ange. Surprit il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour lui empêchait l'accès à sa bouche, mais sentir le bout de la langue de démon caressée tout doucement ses lèvres le fit céder à ses avances. Et quand cette langue se mit à jouer avec la sienne sa grâce n'en pouvais plus et lui non plus, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent laissant passer une lueur d'un bleu éclatant. Mais Crowley ne le remarque pas, trop occupé à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais au fond de son être il sentait que quelques chose avait bougé chez l'ange, il ne savait pas encore quoi mais cela fesait monter l'excitation en lui. Et quand il dû abandonner la bouche de son partenaire il mordit la lèvre inférieure se dernier, puis le regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux stupéfié.

L'être céleste haleter, reprenant sa respiration qui été devenue forte, ses yeux mît Clos laissant échapper cette lueur bleu si symbolique des anges. En voyant ce spectacle devant lui, le démon ne pu tenir en places plus longtemps. Le sentir réagir à ses avance et le voir ainsi ne fessais qu'accroître son désir pour lui.

Alors que le roi de l'enfer affichait un énième sourire de satisfaction sur son visage, Castiel qui reprenait le peu d'esprit qu'il lui rester, saisit le col de veste de Crowley et tira dessus avec force pour le rapproché de lui, se retrouvant front contre front.

-Qu…qu'est ce que tu…ma fait !?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout ? À par du bien à ce que je vois ~

*En disant cela il montra du regard l'entre jambe de l'ange qui illustra son propos. Castiel échappa un petit hoquet de gêne en découvrant ça. Il restera ensuite sa prise et grogna avec un minimum d'effort pour paraître en colère.

-Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Ce n'est pas normal !

-Bien au contraire mon chère Castiel, c'est tout à fait normal.

Répondit le démon avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

-Ton corps tout entier, Jusqu'à ta grâce même, à envie d'aller plus loin dans notre petit jeu.

-Je…je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

Une fois n'est pas coutume le Roi de l'Enfer soupira à en lever les yeux aux Ciel. Cet ange aller le rendre fou dans tous les sens du terme.

-Rha mais sérieusement, tes années passées avec les Loosechester ne t'ont rien appris sur ça ?!

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux en réfléchissant.

-Ah euh…Tous se que j'ai sais..Je le tiens du livreur de pizza.

Cette réponse fit haussé les sourcils d'étonnement à Crowley et pour une fois c'est lui qui ne comprit pas la référence. Néanmoins cela ne l'interloqua pas bien longtemps.

-Très bien alors montre moi ça.

Ne sentant même pas le rouge lui monté aux joue, l'homme au trench tenta vainement de rester passible.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça, surtout avec toi.

Crowley souris comme un chat devant sa proie et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'ange en prenant sa voix la plus sensuel possible.

-Parce que ta grâce me réclame my sweet~

Et c'était bien le cas, à peine venait t'il de lui susurré ses mots qu'il sentit sa grâce frémir et son corps en frissonna. Un ange, un être de pureté qui avait envie de fricoter avec le Diable, un être de pure débauche. Sens s'en rendre compte il été tombé encore plus bas.

Voyant le regard de son partenaire s'assombrir, le démon passa une main sur sa joue et la caressa aussi tendrement que cela pouvait lui être possible.

-Oh voyons mon petit Castiel il n'y a aucun mal à ça . Si tu crois être le premier ange qui cède à la tentation c'est que tu ne connais pas bien tes frères !

Dit il sur un petit ton moqueur pour qu'il se détende. Mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionné comme il l'aurait voulu. Et le Roi aller devoir trouver d'autres stratagèmes pour qu'il soit plus coopératif et moins perdu comme il l'était maintenant. C'est qu'il le voulait son petit ange mine de rien !

Ce dernier été justement en plein questionnement intérieur. Avait il le droit de cède ? Et le voulait il réellement ? Cette question rester flou dans sa tête. Crowley été un démon, le roi de l'enfer, Ils étaient ennemis naturel !

« Ennemis » Est-ce que cela voulais dire quelque chose à présent ? Il l'est avait aider contre Lucifer et à présent il l'aider contre Raphaël. Bien qu'a chaque fois ce fut aussi pour servir son propre intérêt. Et puis au fond il sentait bien que Crowley n'était pas si méchant que ça . Et puis….et puis... il voulait oublié Dean, comme celui-ci semblait l'avoir oublié. Avec sa nouvelle vie, avec Ben… et Lisa…sa femme...

Castiel eu comme un pincement au cœur et il comprit pourquoi.

L'ange en trench-coat releva ses yeux bleus sur le démon puis approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Se n'était peut-être pas la solution mais si sa grâce réagissait de la sorte c'est qu'il y avait une raison non ? Alors…pourquoi pas ?

Trouvant l'ange trop lent, Crowley coupa la distance qui séparaient leurs bouches en une fraction de seconde, bien qu'il apprécia l'initiative de ce dernier. Malgré cela il attendit sans rien faire de plus pour voir si il était bien sûre de savoir ce qu'il fessait et le diable fut délicieusement surprit car étonnamment l'être céleste savait très bien quoi faire et il le fessait bien. Cela eu pour effet de lui envoyé un frisson électrisant dans tous le corps. Par habitude il se rapprocha encore plus de Castiel colla son bassin au siens, fessant ainsi se toucher la bosse qu'ils avaient tout deux à l'entre jambe.

À cette friction l'ange ,embrassant toujours Crowley, laissa échapper sans s'en rendre compte un gémissement de plaisir. Puis consciemment ou non, il rendît leur échange plus torride. Dévorant presque la bouche du démon. C'est qu'il en savais plus qu'on ne dirait. Sentent la pression s'accentuait sur son bas ventre il mordit la langue de son partenaire dans le feu de l'action et rompus le baisers pour reprendre son souffle.

L'homme en costume noir porta une main à sa bouche et essuya une goutte de sang avec son doigt

Avant de le lécher le liquide rougeâtre. Tout en fessant ça, il regardait l'ange, haletant, tentant de se calmer un peu même si son regard en demandé encore. Cette vision ne laissa pas le roi des démons indifférent. Tout d'un coup il lui enleva sa cravate et arracha sa chemise fessant sauter les boutons de cette dernière.

-Je te préviens je ne risque pas de m'arrêter peu importe se que tu dira.

-Mais je veux pas que tu arrête.

En entendant cela, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge pendant quelques secondes. Un ange qui disait cela avec un regard qui quémander la luxure, c 'était trop beau pour un démon !

C'est à ce moment que le point de non retour fut franchit et que tout ne devint Que plaisir charnel pour les deux être immortelles.

Cette nuit fut celle où le nouveau paradis s'unit avec le nouvelle Enfer.


End file.
